


It's Just Like In The Animes (Or: Dumb-Ass Angel And an Even Dumber Demon Finally Confess After 6000 Years)

by HomosexualDisaster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a bastard, First Kiss, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Am Sorry, Instagram told me to write this, M/M, Pining, abuse of footnotes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualDisaster/pseuds/HomosexualDisaster
Summary: Prompt: Imagine if Aziraphale really had kissed Crowley when Crowley pinned him against the wall. Just leaned in and closed the gap, finally giving into that temptation. Drowning in the feeling of Crowley’s lips against his own, in the way he tastes like smoke and cinnamon. And just as Crowley’s leaning in, just as his eyes are fluttering closed, Aziraphale breaks away and looks at him, flushed red and the most dreamy look on his face and goes, “sorry, I just couldn’t help myself”





	It's Just Like In The Animes (Or: Dumb-Ass Angel And an Even Dumber Demon Finally Confess After 6000 Years)

**Author's Note:**

> Look people on Instagram told me to write this so blame them not me (shoutout to Frances for reading this before anyone else because I'm a baby gay who's scared of rejection)
> 
> Also, AO3/my computer hasn't been letting me do linked footnotes, so I apologize for the constant scrolling. I'll fix it soon, I promise.

The plan was to be in and out. A quick ride over to the hospital, a couple of stolen records, and the two could be on their merry way with new knowledge of the Anitchrist.

What did happen was certainly not planned (1), for neither of them had planned to be caught in an office’s paintball war, or to be caught in an intimate act by a former nun.

The discussion they were having prior seemed normal enough, at least by supernatural standards, but Aziraphale just had to take everything a little further, didn’t he?(2)

“You know…” 

Crowley looked almost startled. He began to open his mouth, maybe to make some snide comment or even just laugh, but Aziraphale beat him to it. 

“I’ve always said, that deep down, you really are quite a nice-”

In a flash, Aziraphale felt hands on his collar and his back against the wall. When he opened his eyes, Crowley’s own snake-like ones were staring back at him, seemingly angry. 

“I. Am not. Nice.”

The angel glanced down to Crowley’s lips as he spoke, small and soft and somewhat inviting. His thoughts, albeit the fact that they were now less than angel worthy(3), tuned out whatever rubbish was being spoken to him by the demon holding him so close. 

“Nice is a four letter word, I’m not-”

Oh Satan.

Just as fast as Aziraphale had found himself pinned against the wall, his lips had found his way to the demon’s mouth. Neither was really sure when the angel had leaned in and finally closed the 6,000 year gap, but he was drowning in the feeling of Crowley’s lips against his own. Aziraphale let his mind wander to the taste of the demon -- cinnamon and smoke(4) -- before returning to the task at hand of making Crowley fall apart before him. 

And Crowley? He was practically on fire, nearly melting at the affection given to him. He imagined for a second that it could be similar to the burn of holy water, but without the pain and -- ahem -- permanent discorporation. But the burn was still there, the hot tingle of what Crowley could only assume to be love prickling across his skin, singing his nerves and making his head spin. He was frozen solid, but burning hot all the same. 

And just as he had begun to let his eyelids flutter shut, and lean in ever-so-slightly to capture more of his angel’s lips in his embrace(5), Aziraphale pulled away, bracing himself against the demon’s chest and taking a sudden interest in the floor below them. He took a deep breath, shaking. Crowley took the silent moment to collect himself. Aziraphale was flushed a deep red, his cheeks admiringly similar to Crowley’s hair. Finally, he looked back up, with the most dazed and dreamy expression painted over his features.

“I’m sorry, dear. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Crowley opened his mouth, but what he heard was not his voice.

“I’m sorry to break up an intimate moment, gentlemen, but can I help you with something?”

Crowley took only one glance at the young woman making her way towards them, and with a snap of his fingers she froze, as did the clock behind her. 

“Crowley, you didn’t have to-”

“Shut up and kiss me again angel.”

And he does. 

And it’s perfect. 

It’s all love and hot and burning, and cinnamon and smoke and holy water, and it’s perfect in every sense of the word. 

This time, Crowley was the one to pull away, albeit reluctantly.

“When?”

Aziraphale opened his eyes. “Hm?”

“Since when, angel? How long have you been waiting to do that?”

Aziraphale stopped to think for a moment.(6)

“Do you remember when you saved me from those Nazis in that church?”

Crowley nodded. He remembered nearly every interaction with his angel, but that was information for another time. 

“You saved my books. I didn’t even ask you too, you just did. You knew before I did that I would want them safe, safer than me. I could have kissed you right then and there.”

Now it was Crowley’s turn to flush red. “That- that was years ago! Why haven’t you- you said I went too fast for you!”

“I’m afraid I was a bit nervous about everything that night. I think I’ve caught up to you, Crowley, if you don’t mind another passenger?”

There was no response except for the gentle press of lips against each other for the third time that evening.

“I’d love to have you along for the ride, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Though neither demon nor angel could deny they had both been hoping a situation like this would occur for quite some time.  
> 2) To be fair, Aziraphale always had the need to comment on the nicest things about Crowley, but most days he was able to contain himself. Today was another story.  
> 3) Not that Aziraphale hadn’t had those thoughts before, of course.  
> 4) Each of these tastes were quickly becoming Aziraphale’s favorite.  
> 5) Because don’t you dare let yourself think this isn’t what Crowley has been hoping for since Eden, he’s just not as good with sharing emotions.  
> 6) He didn’t really need to think about it, but Crowley didn’t need to know that. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
